Quest for Power
by KeyBladeDragon12
Summary: What happens when a 13 year old boy fiddles with a master ball to try to make it store as many pokemon as he wants? Well, he turns himself and his best friend into a variety of pokemon. Join Conor and his friends as they try to get them back to normal.


**This is based off me and my friends.. well me and one firend, I'm still trying to get this figured out. I need help with plot development, I may be able to write, but I can't develop plot. One last thing before i get sued, Nintendo owns Pokemon related things (pokemon, pikachu, pokeball, etc.) Names of characters are either mine, or my friends names.**

Quest for Power, Pt. 1

A dark room with shadows lingering here and there. The shadows are of undetermined figures around the room.

A door opens and light is shown into the room. A large, looming figure walks into the room. He looks around, as if there was someone hiding, then slowly puts out a hand and reaches over to the wall. He pushes a button and illuminates the room.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?!"

"What does it look like? I'm narrating!"

"Why are you narrating? The story hasn't started yet!"

"Yes it has! Didn't you see the part above?"

"What?" The figure looks up and reads the script, "Hey, that wasn't me! I was supposed to be the person to do that!"

"Well… you were late so we had to replace you for the beginning."

"How could they replace me?! I'm the freaking star!"

"Geez, calm down. It was just the part where you were supposed to turn on the light! I swear we were gonna wait for you after that."

"… Fine, but next time I'm a little late, don't start!" The figure stalks off.

"Geez, what's with him?"

So, anyway… where was I? Ah, right!

The light illuminated the dark room. The now noticeable figure stepped into his familiar room. He was 13, tall, had brownish, disheveled hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses.

He also… What? … What do you mean not to give them any more detail about you?! They're trying to picture you in there minds! Fine… whatever.

He walked into his room and pushed up his glasses. He looked around his room. He jumped up on his bed and sat down. He reached behind his pillows to the little bookcase/head rest thing. He pushed his pillows aside and looked in the big compartment. He reached in and pushed a small button that no one else but him and his friends knew about. A small, locked compartment opened in the back and he reached in. He pulled his hand back holding a small ball.

He opened his hand to reveal a small purple ball, known to many as a Master Ball. He walked over to his desk and opened a compartment with the small ball. He reached in and picked up small metal utensils. He sat down on his rotating chair and turned to his desk.

He studied the ball and chuckled to himself.

"Hopefully, if I have done this right, this should be able to let me catch and store any pokemon I want. But store a limitless supply of pokemon in it!"

He chuckled again, then took the metal utensil and fiddled with the ball.

The ball popped open into four separate parts, connected together by metal rods. He pressed the little white button that was now in four parts and watched. The ball to glow faintly, then it emitted a small purple vortex.

He watched, as the vortex got bigger, then the ball started to shake, and it withdrew the vortex.

He grabbed the ball to try to stop it from shaking, but it started to spit out sparks from the exposed inside. He threw it from hand to hand, getting sparked each time.

"Well, even if it doesn't work, I'll have created a new game. Spark-Ball."

Suddenly, the ball exploded in his face and he was knocked back, unconscious.

There was a knock outside his door.

"Come in," he said in a muffled voice. He was face down in his pillow on his bed.

The door opened and Christa, his friend came in. She had dark… Oh come on! I can't describe her now?! Fine, I'll describe about her what I did about you.

She was 13 too, a little shorter than he is, well was (you'll see). She had black, neat hair.

"Conor? Are you okay? I just came to see how you were doing."

"Mph. I'm fine… just tired, really tired."

"Well, aren't you gonna say hi to me?"

mumble "Hi, Christa."

"I meant get up and talk to me…"

"Well, when you put it that way," Conor sat up, the covers still covering his face. "Hi, Christa," then flopped back down.

"Oh, ha ha. Well if you," she stopped mid-sentence. "Can you sit up again?"

"Sure…" Conor sat back up, the covers still over his face.

Christa looked at him.

"You seem… shorter?"

"What do you mean? I can't be shorter."

"Well, my eyes haven't lied to me before!"

"Geez, calm down, I don't need people yelling at me right now… To prove it to you, I'll go to the bathroom and look in the mirror."

Conor took the covers off his face. Christa gasped.

"What? Is there something on my face? Does my hair look funny? What?"

Christa stood, dumb founded, looking at Conor.

"What is it?!"

"Umm… well…" Christa looked at Conor.

She walked over and easily picked him up.

"The hell? How did you do that?!" Conor looked up at Christa, amazed and shocked.

"Well…" She looked down at Conor, then softly put him down.

"Well what?"

"Well… you're a Pikachu…"

"What? Are you crazy?" asked Conor, bewildered.

"I swear, you look just like a Pikachu!" shouted Christa.

"Come on. I can't be a Pikachu! No human can turn into a pokemon."

"Well, get out of bed and look in the mirror!"

"Fine," Conor jumped out of bed. He noticed that it was a longer trip for his legs to hit the ground than normal.

Conor walked over to his desk, but couldn't pick up his glasses, no matter how tall he tried to reach.

"Well… I do seem shorter… a lot shorter… But I'm not a Pikachu!"

"You still haven't looked in the mirror."

"Fine," Conor walked over to the door, rubbing his eyes.

He bumped into the door. He looked up and noticed the knob higher than he knew it to be.

"Um, could you possibly open it for me? I can't reach it," said Conor, motioning to the door.

"Okay," Christa walked over and opened the door.

"Thanks," Conor walked down the hall and into the bathroom. He looked up at the sink.

"Um, could you," Conor shouted to Christa, who was already there to lift him to eye level with the mirror. "Thanks, again."

Looked at the mirror. What he saw staring back at him was a small, yellow, electric mouse.

"Well… uh, it could be because I don't have my," started Conor, but Christa pulled his glasses from behind her back.

"You know what I'm gonna ask each time before I do… creepy," said Conor grabbing his glasses and putting them on.

"Well, I know because I knew you were gonna blame it on you not having your glasses."

Conor looked back at the mirror. He still saw the same yellow body looking back at him. He looked down at himself. He saw a small, yellow, furry body. He put his hands up and felt his new, long ears. He looked behind him and grabbed his tail.

"… Great… I'm a bloody Pikachu!"

"Well, at least you're cute," giggled Christa as she pulled Conor's tail.

Conor grabbed his tail back, "How did I know you were gonna do that?"

He jumped down off the sink and walked back to his room, Christa close behind him.

"I don't get how this could of happened! I was just fiddling with my master ball yesterday."

Christa looked at him, "You have a master ball? Well, what were you doing to it?"

"Well, I have an idea. If they can make it so it can instantly catch any Pokemon, then a few changes should make it so it can instantly catch any pokemon, and store an unlimited supply of pokemon in one ball."

"Well, what happened?"

"I got it to work. It created a small vortex like it was supposed to. The vortex grew, then the emitter, or the master ball, started to release sparks."

Conor jumped up to his chair. With trouble he got up, then jumped on his desk. He sat down and grabbed his master ball and made it open like before.

"Then?"

"Well, I threw it from hand to hand, trying not to get completely electrocuted. Then, it exploded in my face. I'm guessing it blew me over to my bed, then I just got comfortable."

"But how did you change into a Pikachu?"

"It was probably when I was sleeping."

"Hmm, real odd if you ask me."

"I might be able to figure this out if I fiddle with the ball," he sat down and started messing with it. He kept changing the utensils he used to see the different effects.

Christa watched Conor work, then slowly reached into her pocket. She pulled out something, then hid it behind her back. Conor had his back to her as he worked.

Christa slowly walked over to him, creating a moving shadow on the desk. Conor looked down and saw the shadow reaching across his desk. He quickly spun around and saw Christa looming over him.

"Um, Christa?"

Christa opened her hand and pressed the small white button on her Master Ball.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Conor, getting stressed out.

"Sorry Conor, but I never caught a Pikachu before, and I always wanted one."

"So your going to catch me?!"

"Yup."

Christa started to throw the ball at Conor, but he ran out of his room. He ran down the hall and into the living room. As he ran, he jumped into the air and grabbed the knob on the door. He quickly yanked open the door and ran outside.

Christa ran after him and followed him outside.

"Your loony if you think you're going to try to catch me!"

"Maybe, but at least I won't have to train it a lot. I know your ready to fight, because you're smart."

Christa threw the master ball, but Conor jumped out of the way. He ran over to the tree outside his window and started to climb. Christa ran to grab the ball again. Conor hid behind a branch, trying to stay as still as possible. Christa looked around. She looked up the tree and saw a branch quivering.

"Come on, Conor. It won't be that bad being a pokemon under my control!"

"Maybe not, but for all I know, inside the ball might be like being squished into a tube," shouted Conor accidentally.

"Aha!" Christa threw the ball, but it hit Conor in the side of his head the other way around.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Well, if you would just let me catch you, then it wouldn't be that bad!"

Conor saw the ball fall and wedge itself in a branch.

_Maybe, I can grab that thing and throw it to where she can't reach,_ thought Conor.

He jumped from branch to branch, getting closer to the master ball. He jumped on the branch with the ball on it, but he made it shake too much, and it fell to the ground.

Conor watched it fall right into Christa's hands. She gripped it tightly and threw it into the air. The little white button hit Conor in the tail, and he turned into a little red beam of light as he entered the ball.

The ball fell in front of Christa with a thud. The ball squirmed as Conor tried to break out, but to no avail. The master ball had caught him, and there was nothing he could do.

Christa picked up the ball, smiling devilishly. Conor felt the movement in the ball. He felt Christa move to the door and open it.

_Great, I'm the servant of one of my best friends,_ thought Conor.

He felt them walk into his room. She opened the ball and Conor jumped out onto his bed.

"Please don't make me go back in there! It's dark and a little cramped."

"Don't worry little buddy," said Christa as she patted Conor on the head, "I only did that so I could finally said I have a Pikachu."

"Okay, so now what?"

"Well, since you're my pokemon, I wanna give you a little present."

"Really?"

"Yup, now, close your eyes and don't peek."

Conor closed his eyes, then pulled down his long ears and covered his eyes with them. He felt Christa reach around to his back, then buckle something on his throat.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," said Christa with I slight chuckle.

Conor opened his eyes and looked down. Around his neck was a red collar with a tag on it. The tag read "Conor" on the first line and "Property of Christa" on the second.

"Gee… thanks, make me feel like a human."

"Well sorry, but that's what I put on all my little pokemon."

Conor sighed and got an idea.

"Okay, but now I have a surprise for you."

"Okay," said Christa, excitedly.

"Close your eyes, and I'll be right back."

Christa did as she was told as Conor got off his bed. He walked over to his chair and jumped on. He then jumped on top of his desk, then grabbed his modified master ball.

He jumped to the ground and pulled on Christa's pants bottom. She looked down as he hid the ball behind his back. Christa bent down to eye level.

"Surprise!" shouted Conor as he revealed the ball from behind his back.

The ball exploded in Christa's face and she was blown onto Conor's bed.

Conor chuckled softly to himself, then walked to the door. He looked up and sighed. Then continued on to the task of opening the door to get a drink of water.

Conor walked back into his room about a half an hour later than it should have taken to get a drink of water. He blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at his bed. Christa was already under his covers, still knocked out.

"She's still normal… maybe if I just rest my eyes, besides, it is my bed."

Conor jumped up to his bed and took off his glasses. He put them on his headrest and plopped down on the covers. Christa pulled the covers when she felt the pressure on them, sending Conor spinning to the ground.

"Ouch… what was that for?" asked Conor as he rubbed his head. "Oh, right."

He jumped back up and fell asleep in a few minutes.

Hours later he woke up. He opened his eyes and blinked. What he saw in front of him was a small, furry, yellow face.

He chuckled to himself as he said, "So it worked with her too. Heh."

Suddenly Christa's eyes opened. She looked down at her shoulder, so did Conor. They saw each others arms hanging over their shoulders, making it look like they were hugging.

They both screamed as they pulled their arms back. Conor backed up over the edge of his bed, falling again. Christa backed into the wall, where she watched Conor fall off the bed.

"Dammit! Why does that always happen?!"

Christa edged over to the bed's edge. "What keeps happening?"

"Oh, just falling off my own bed to have my head cushion my fall," said Conor as he rubbed his head. He looked up at Christa as his mouth stretched into a large smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you're a Pikachu too now."

"Right, its just because," Christa started.

"Because I don't have my glasses on, I know that. Well, why don't you throw me my glasses and go look in the mirror."

Christa reached up and picked up Conor's glasses. She jumped off the bed and handed them to him. She walked out the door to the bathroom. She jumped up to the sink and stared into the mirror.

"Great, why'd he do this to me?"

She walked back to Conor's room, he head hanging low. She walked in and looked up. Conor was spinning his collar on his finger.

"Looks like I'm no longer your pokemon," said Conor as he threw the collar on the bed.

"Nope, you still are," said Christa, smiling broadly.

"What makes you say that?"

Christa put her hand behind her back. When she pulled it back out she was holding a red rubber ball.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I always carry it with me, in case my pokemon want to play."

"What are you going to do with it? Throw it at me?"

"I'm going to give you my special ball treatment," said Christa as she smiled devilishly.

"Ball treatment?"

"Yup."

Christa threw the ball out of the room. Conor involuntarily jumped for it. The ball bounced around the hall as Conor tried to grab it. He finally caught it and put it in his mouth. He walked back to his room with the ball in his mouth, munching on it.

Christa was holding his collar again. Conor just sat down and munched away. Christa walked over to him.

"Silly Conor, never take your collar off or people might think your wild," said Christa as she slipped it over his head again.

"Silly… Me silly… Conor silly," said Conor as he continued to munch away at the ball.

"That's right, you're silly my little Pikachu," said Christa as she poked his nose.

"Me… Pikachu… Silly."

"Yup, so now what?" asked Christa looking at Conor's master ball.

"Yup, yup, yup, yup," said Conor, still munching on the ball.

"Okay, you can stop that now," said Christa, taking the rubber ball out of Conor's mouth.

"What the? How did I get here? Why is this collar on me again? Why does my mouth taste like a dirty chew toy?" said Conor, gaining self-control after the ball was gone.

"Wow, so that's what it's like when I throw this to my pokemon," said Christa, staring at the ball.

"What? What ball? Throw it where?"

"Oh, never mind. So, how are we going to get back to normal? Do you have to do something with the master ball again?"

"Um…" said Conor, rubbing his eyes. "I have no idea to reverse this thing."

"Well why did you change me into a Pikachu?" shouted Christa, getting ticked off.

"Well, you treated me like a pokemon, so I wanted to let you know how it felt!"

"Fine, I get it, pay-back. So now what do we do? Were stuck like this and no one knows anything about this."

"Maybe not, but it doesn't mean we can't get help."

"What kind of help?"

"Hey, did you ever notice that your tail looks like a heart on the end?"

"Off topic much?!"

"Okay, okay… Well, maybe one of our friends could help us find a way out of this."

"That's a good idea, lets go call someone."

"We can't right now."

"Why not?"

Conor pointed out his window. The sky was dark and the moon was bright.

"Oh… What time is it anyway?"

"Let me see. Oh right… no watch…"

Conor walked out to the living room. He turned on the TV to check the time. He turned down the volume when he was nearly blown back from the volume.

"Ouch. That's odd; it wasn't that high when I turned it off. Maybe it's just my hearing."

He looked at the time, turned off the TV, and walked back to his room.

"What time is it?" Christa asked again.

"It's 11 o' clock. We slept through the last bit of the day. Sorry, but you can't go home tonight."

"Why not?"

"Some trainers are nocturnal."

"Oh, right. So what am I supposed to do?"

"You can sleep on the bottom part of my bed if you like."

"Why would I do that?"

"For one, you have no choice but to stay here, lest you get caught. Two, you're a Pikachu now, so you can just curl up like a cat. I have seen Pikachus do that all the time, and it looks rather comfortable."

"And you get to sleep under the covers? What about me?"

Conor sighed, "I said that position looks comfortable, don't you think I'd try it if it said comfy? And your fuzzy now, you'll keep yourself so warm at night curled up you won't need covers."

Conor jumped up to his bed and took off his glasses. He put them on his headrest and curled up on his pillow. He fell asleep quickly.

Christa looked up as Conor curled up. She looked around then jumped up to the bed. She eyed Conor then curled up herself and fell asleep.

Conor woke with a start early in the morning. He peered around lazily. He felt a pleasant heat on his back, as if there was a hot rag on his back. He sat on his pillow and stretched. He heard a small crackling behind him. He looked around as his eyes light up. He saw his tail on fire.

Conor screamed, but then realized that it didn't hurt. He looked down at his tail and noticed it was now red. He put his arms up, but he didn't feel long ears. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. He jumped off of bed, careful not to wake Christa up. He ran down the hall and into the bathroom. He jumped on the toilet, then on the sink. He looked square into the mirror and almost fell off the sink.

He saw a small, red lizard staring back at him.

"Well… I'm still a pokemon, but not the one I thought I would be. But if I'm a Charmander now… would that have changed Christa?"

He ran down the hall back to his room. He jumped in and looked at the foot of his bed. Instead of finding a Pikachu, he saw a brown shell.

"What the? Is that Christa, or did a turtle jump on my bed at night?"

Suddenly, blue legs, arms, a tail, and a head popped out f the shell. Christa yawned and looked around.

"Well, morning Christa, care to look in the mirror?"

"Why would I? Are we human again?"

"Nope, but something did happen last night."

Christa looked down at Conor.

"Where are you? Is this some kind of joke?"

Conor began to talk again, "No, it looks like."

"Whoa… is that you Conor?"

"Yeah, apparently we turn into different pokemon every night."

"I thought I was gonna be a Pikachu forever," said Christa. As soon as she said Pikachu, a bright light blinded them both.

"The hell?" Conor looked around. He looked to see if Christa was okay, but she was a Pikachu again.

"Looks like you're a Pikachu again," said Conor. The same thing happened as he said Pikachu.

"What's going on here?" shouted Christa, beginning to think she was going crazy.

"I don't know… but apparently, each night we turn into a different pokemon. Then if you say a pokemon, you turn into that pokemon?"

"Hmm… okay, how about, Ponyta," said Christa, expecting to turn into the fiery horse. Nothing happened.

"Nope… maybe it's the pokemon we have turned into!"

"Okay then… Squirtle," said Christa. The same light came as she turned into the little blue turtle again.

"Then that must mean… Charmander!" shouted Conor. The same light happened as he turned into the red lizard.

"This is pretty cool!"

"Yeah! But I prefer," began Conor.

"Pikachu!" shouted Conor and Christa at the same time. The light blinded them both as they change back to the yellow mouse.

Conor giggled and yelled, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

"Darn… I was gonna say that."

"Well, you better pay up."

"I don't think I have to," said Christa as she pulled out the red ball again.

"Let me guess… you're going to use to ball treatment to make me forget…"

"Yup," said Christa as she tossed the ball out of the room.

Conor chased after the ball, trying to catch it. After he caught it, he re-entered his room, put it in his mouth, then jumped on the bed next to Christa. He munched on it, making playful noises.

"Aww, you're so cute my little Pikachu," said Christa, grabbing Conor's cheek.

"Cute… Pikachu… little," said Conor, munching affectionately on the ball.

"Wow, that thing really does make you crazy."

"Make… you… crazy."

"… Do you have to do that all the time?"

"All the time… All the time… All the time."

"Okay Conor, drop the ball."

"Ball… ball... ball."

Christa tried to take the ball out of Conor's mouth, but he bit harder. She eventually yanked it out and fell off the bed.

"Christa?" said Conor, regaining self-control.

"Down here," said Christa, raising her hand and waving it. She was down on the ground.

"What happened?"

"You chewed the ball again."

"I hate it when you do that."

"Yeah, I know," said Christa, brushing herself off and smiling broadly at Conor.

Conor rubbed his eyes.

"What were we talking about last night? Something about help?"

"Oh, yeah. We were going to call for help from a friend. Where is your phone?"

"Out near the dinning room."

"Okay, lets go."

Conor jumped off his bed. They walked out of his room and down the hall. They walked into the living room. Conor crouched down, then jumped up and did a flip before landing on the armrest of the couch.

"Wow, my agility has increased since I became a Pikachu."

"So has your ego."

Conor somersaulted over the cushions on the couch.

"I can honestly say I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right," sighed Christa. She suddenly got an idea. Under her breath she muttered, "Squirtle." The same bright light engulfed her as she changed into the little turtle.

"Why'd you change back to a Squirtle?" asked Conor as he studied the cushions for change.

"How'd you know?"

"The light. I could see it even as my back is turned. Just because I wear glasses, doesn't mean I'm totally blind."

"Oh yeah," she said with a smile. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath.

"Why such the deep, AGH!" shouted Conor as he was hit with water from behind.

Christa started to laugh. She rolled on the floor, beating her fist on the ground.

Conor jumped off the couch and watched Christa as she laughed. When she had calmed down a little he shook vigorously, making the water come off his fur.

Christa looked up as she was splashed with water. She took one look at Conor and laughed harder.

"Why are you still laughing?!" shouted Conor.

It took Christa a while before she could talk. "Y-you look so- so ridiculous!"

"Why's that?!"

"Well, your fur is so fluffy when you wet!"

Conor looked down. His fur was sticking out all over, like a wet cat's.

"Oh. Well I guess I better just go, would you stop laughing?!"

Christa calmed down, but still chuckled every time she looked at him.

Conor sighed and walked to the bathroom. He jumped up to the sink and took out a brush from the medicine cabinet. He brushed his fur, trying to make it stay flat.

Each time he got it to stick, it went straight back up.

"Dammit! How do you get your hair to stay down?" shouted Conor.

Christa shouted back, "I usually put water on it, if I don't use hair spray."

"Right, more water will make my hair stay down."

Conor tried to apply water over all his fur, but he couldn't reach every spot.

"Christa can you come here real quick?"

Christa got off the couch and walked over to the bathroom. "Yeah?"

Conor struggled over the edge and into the tub. "Can you blast me with water again so I can make my fur stay down?"

"Sure," said Christa as she took a big breath. She exhaled, causing gallons of water to hit Conor.

Soaking wet, Conor struggled out of the tub, but slipped and landed on his back. "Ouch, thanks."

"No problem," said Christa as she walked out of the bathroom, back to the living room. Conor lay on his back for a few minutes. He heard her turn on the TV.

_My hearing is getting better… I just heard her change the volume up… 3 levels, _thought Conor as he sat up.

"Wait… Charmander," he said to himself as he jumped up.

The bright light filled the room as he changed back into a Charmander. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh, and did I mention? OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" yelled Conor as he ran around.

"What's going on in there?" yelled Christa, muting the TV.

"Charmander's are weak against water! I forgot!" he screamed as he ran around in the bathroom.

"Then why don't you just breathe fire on yourself?"

"How the hell did you even breathe out water?! I have no idea how to breathe fire!"

"Well, I just wanted to shut you up, so I thought of you getting wet, with the water coming out of my mouth."

"Like that helps!"

"Well, if I thought of wetness, then you should think of either being dry, or fire."

"It's kinda hard to when I'm getting hurt by water!"

Christa walked in, "Why not just turn back into a Pikachu?" she said. The bright light engulfed her again.

"YEARGH!!!! PIKACHU! TURN ME BACK INTO A FREAKING PIKACHU!" shouted Conor as he light up again.

"See, now you can concentrate."

Conor picked up the soaked fur out of his eyes.

"Yeah… except now, I can't get dry, and if I try to, I'll get hurt, real bad… again."

"Try shocking yourself dry."

"Oh, yeah!" said Conor as he sat down. "Umm… how do I do that?"

"Think of yourself, getting shocked by yourself I guess."

Conor concentrated. He pictured himself getting shocked, but absorbing it because he's a Pikachu.

Suddenly a tiny bolt of electricity came out of his cheek. As soon as it hit his wet fur, he got shocked all over.

"Yeargh! I forgot water conducts electricity!"

Christa took one look at him and laughed uncontrollably.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" Conor shouted as he came out of the shock treatment.

"Yes, yes I do."

Conor's fur was blackened in small patches.

"What smells like chicken?" asked Conor, sniffing the air.

"I think that would be you," said Christa as she pointed to his tail.

Conor looked around. His tail had a brilliant small flame on it.

"Agh! Put it out! Put it out!"

"Just turn," Christa started.

"Right, right! Charmander!" shouted Conor as the light covered him and his tail's flame grew.

"Geez… this is not my morning."

"Anyway, we gotta get to the phone."

"Right, there's one in the kitchen. Can you go get that one?"

"Sure," said Christa walking out to the kitchen. She looked around. When she noticed the phone on its high perch, she shouted, "How do we get to it?"

"Oh right," said Conor as he walked next to her. "Well, there is this one."

Conor walked out of the other side of the kitchen. He took a sharp left and walked under the counter. He pointed up as the reached for the counter top.

"Help me get up to get the phone."

"I would prefer if you didn't have a flaming tail wagging in my face."

"Right… Pikachu."

As soon as the light wore off, Conor jumped onto Christa's shoulders. The sudden weight made her collapse.

"Maybe you should boost me…"

"Right," said Conor as he got off. He helped her up, and then cupped his hands, motioning for her to stand on them.

She stepped on with both feet. Conor tossed her up. Christa grabbed on to the counter, and then forced herself up.

"Okay, who should we call first?"


End file.
